50 Reasons: Scentern 2 Edition
by Annabeth Everdeen
Summary: "This is my proposition containing 50 reasons why you, the wonderfully Scene Norma Haish should date me, your fellow Intern 2, Melvin Munson." This is based on both the Percabeth and Puckabrina version.


Intern 2 was not the most expressive or emotional guy that you would ever meet, but there was this one someone who would make him wish that he was. Due to his conservative nature, he would never ever let her know, but it couldn't hurt to write it all down on some college-ruled notebook paper or to make a flowchart about it. He had to get it out somehow, and Intern 2 preferred to admire from afar anyway. There was less heartbreak and rejection that way. No one would ever know about his secret yearnings until the day that seemingly innocent piece of paper slipped from the piles of paperwork on his desk, and a certain nerdy-anime-loving co-worker picked it up.

After he quickly scanned the list, Hip Hop confronted Intern 2 and declared, "You do have a thing for Scene then...I knew it!"

"What?!" said Intern 2 nervously, "How did you know? I mean what are you talking about? Keep your voice down!"

"Calm down," replied Hip Hop, "I found this list of yours. When were you going to tell Scene about this? I'm sure she'd love it."

Intern 2 looked horrified and exclaimed, "Tell Scene! Who do you think I am? Some kind of daredevil that wears brown shoes with a black suit..."

"So you are basically going to just sit here wallowing in your own feelings while doing nothing about it," responded Hip Hop with a sigh.

"That's the plan," stated Intern 2.

"Intern 2, I would know better than anyone that living a lie and constantly keeping secrets is no way to live," implored Hip Hop, "the truth will set you free, and in the long run, it will just make you happier. You have to tell her. If you don't, I will."

"You wouldn't," said Intern 2 hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" asked Hip Hop, "Oh Scene..Intern 2 has something to..."

"Alright, alright...I'll do it," said Intern 2 fearfully, "but I have no idea what I'm doing here, Hip Hop."

"Just rehearse in front of me first. Pretend I'm Scene, you see," said Hip Hop in an attempt to imitate Scene's voice.

"Please don't ever do that voice again," said Intern 2, "it creeps me out."

"You're right," replied Hip Hop, "It's not my best work. I'll stick with role-playing. Anyway, say what you would say to Scene."

"Well...ummm Scene this is..." stammered Intern 2.

"Say it with feeling," commanded Hip Hop.

"Okay, here goes nothing," said Intern 2 with a gulp, "This is my proposition containing 50 reasons why you, the wonderfully Scene Norma Haish should date me, your fellow Intern 2, Melvin Munson.

1. We already spend most of our time together working at the same desk as fellow interns.

2. Since we work together every day at the front desk, it would be very awkward if you rejected me.

3. You are one of my only remaining friends who likes me for me (no offense Hip Hop, but you did shoot me twice and initially treated me like your therapist)

4. We make a good team like when we hosted MyMusic Live and other shows for the channel.

5. Hip Hop showed me this site with fanfictions where apparently a lot of people write stories where we get together.

6. I saved you from getting shot by that crazy gunman who bullied me in high school…wait that might have just been in a fanfic….

7. Our couple or ship name Scentern 2 is pretty swell.

8. Idol has informed me that we are the only ship in MyMusic that has its own twitter and the first to have a ship page on the MyMusic wiki.

9. I bet Dubstep that I can get you before he gets Techno.

10. Okay I didn't really do that since betting is so irresponsible, but it's the thought that counts.

11. My Aunt Beverly thinks that I'm a catch.

12. I've been told I'm a sharp dresser that's not bad to look at.

13. I bear a resemblance to that youtuber Jacksfilms that you like.

14. I can do a West Windsor knot like nobody's business.

15. I can help you with your taxes so you don't have to worry.

16. I'm a pretty decent kisser. Trust me. You can even ask Metal.

17. Apparently I'm a good ottoman if you ever need somewhere to rest.

18. I play piano and sing a little. Girls like that stuff right? I could learn some My Chemical Romance for you.

19. I made a flowchart to show why we should be together.

20. And you know….f..f..flowcharts are the best.

21. I promise I'll stop bringing up the flowchart song for once and all.

22. I know I said that would be last reference I made to The Flowchart Song, but I just want to point out that I added you to the lyrics because I couldn't resist.

23. I'll even listen to Nyan Cat all day long if it makes you smile.

24. My middle name was Ryan, but I changed it for you since you loathe that name.

25. I'll try to rid the world of Smurfs for you or least try to keep them far away from you.

26. PURPLEBERRY! Did I cheer you up? Did I make you laugh? God I love that laugh...

27. As much as I dislike it when people's grammar sucks, yours doesn't bother me one bit.

28. I'd even still give you my heart even if you couldn't tell rapping and raping apart.

29. Besides Hip Hop, you're the only one that didn't want me to get fired which means you care about me too.

30. You even liked it when I did that Gangnam Style dance horribly and joined me.

31. You probably are the only person who could get me to dance.

32. I'll never call you emo. You're obviously Scene, you see.

33. You're not crazy like all the Raynas and Idols of the world.

33. I didn't try to change you during your personality crisis since you're perfect just the way you are.

34. I'll never hurt or play with your heart the way Indie does.

35. You trusted me to take care of your avatars when you thought you were going to die, and you said your avatars were your life.

36. When I thought 4ch...I'm not going risk it...was going to take you away forever, I was paralyzed with fear. I don't ever want to have the fear of losing you ever again.

37. You're the sunshine of my life. See…I can actually make a good music reference.

38. Though in all seriousness, you make me feel like more than just plain old boring Intern 2 that everyone hates.

39. We balance each other out with your exuberance and my practicality.

40. The fact that you're still reading this without covering all the words with glitter and memes means something.

41. Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?

42. The way you find joy in the simplest things in life, like a viral cat video or some funny meme on Tumblr astounds and amazes me.

43. If you got fired from MyMusic like the rest of the staff, I don't know what I would do with myself. Seeing your happy face is usually the highlight of my day.

44. MyMusic would most definitely never be the same without you.

45. I would shut up as much as you want if we were together.

46. I'm not the most intimate person, but I'd let you hug me anytime. You are the only person who actually would even want to.

47. I can be myself around you without the constant fear of being insulted and belittled for being my strait-laced self.

48. Even though I know it has something to do with Tumblr, I can't bear to see you cry each day at 2pm. It breaks my heart to see you sad, and I'll do anything to make it stop.

49. I'm never gonna to give you up. I'm never gonna let you down. I'm never gonna run around and desert you.

What I feel for you is something I wasn't brave enough to tell you for a while, but I'm just going to finally say it…..

50. I love you."

After Intern 2 had finished his litany of reasons, Hip Hop said, "Wow, I knew you liked her, but I never knew you loved her. That was real emotional. If Scene doesn't say yes to this, she's a heartless..."

"Thanks for the feedback, Hip Hop," interrupted Intern 2 quickly, "you know I think I am ready to tell her now."

"You go get her," encouraged Hip Hop as he began to leave, "good luck."

Little did they know that they had a little eavesdropper privy to their conversation. This eavesdropper then proceeded to walk out of the shadows up to the interns' desk where Intern 2 presided.

"Hello Scene," said Intern 2 as Scene approached her seat at the desk, "I have something I want to tell you."

"And I would absolutely LOVE to hear it," replied Scene happily as she gave Intern 2 a hug.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this little bit of Scentern 2 from Intern 2's perspective. This was based on both Airene Archerway's "25 Reasons" that was for Puckabrina and "50 Reasons: The Percabeth Version" by dnapolymerase314. I highly suggest you check both of them out since they both are very talented writers with some of my favorite Sisters Grimm and Percy Jackson stories. I just love it if you guys would review and tell me which reason was your favorite. Hopefully I should be able to get a new chapter of Music Brings People Together out by tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Also, I had to edit this a bit recently, and tell me what you think about the new updated version of this oneshot. **


End file.
